Little Rose
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: AU: Professor Sarte never adopts Rosalia. Who does, however, creates a brand new back story with twists and turns. Crossover with 2011 TV Series "The Cape".


**Well, well! Welcome aboard Trauma Center franchise fans! This little story is a product of how over-imaginative my mind truly is. **

**The second fandom in this is from NBC's Early 2011 show "The Cape". It was short lived, but loved by all of us keeping the fandom alive. Going into this story, you don't need to know anything about "The Cape". I'll be going through the whole series in this one-shot's sequel. As for "The Cape" fans, you really don't need to know much, either. There's only one character I will be using from Trauma Center, and I'm rewriting most of her back story, anyway.**

**Enough rambling; any questions you may have should be addressed in the form of a review, or a PM. **

**I do not own The Cape, or any of the five Trauma Center games. **

_**Little Rose**_

_Los Angeles, California, 2011_

Eight-year-old Rosalia Rossellini had been through a lot in the five years she lived as an orphan. Brand new families would come in wanting to adopt her; she would be beaming in delight at this thought. However, just as though it were too good to be true, some big to do would come up, and the little blonde would be parentless again.

Little Rose had become accustomed to this after she dealt with it again and again. Sure, it was very disappointing, but when she found someone in her new orphanage that was just like a big sister, it was a little bit easier to deal with. Her name was Maria Torres, and was just fourteen years old, (they had become closer after Maria saved the little blonde from a fire in their orphanage).

When she found out that there was a man coming in to evaluate her for a possible adoption, Rosalia was a bit disappointed. It was good that someone finally wanted to adopt her again, but she wasn't ready to leave big sis. It had been years since she was last adopted out; this would definitely take some getting used to.

_Palm City, California, 2011_

Billionaire Peter Fleming had been the one to contact the orphanage. For almost four years now, this man desperately searched for his now twenty-year-old daughter. Fleming tried every possible scenario in his search for Jamie. However, it hadn't occurred to him that she might have been under his nose this entire time.

Peter, his wife Victoria, and their daughter Jamie had been residents of Palm City for ten years to date. Unfortunately, Victoria had passed away in a family car accident about two years after they moved in. From that moment on, things had been very restrained for father and daughter. Jamie swore that a part of her father died the day her mother did.

The main reason for this revelation was because her dad had started acting violently towards her. He _never _acted that way before. She had been daddy's princess her whole life; nothing made sense as to why he suddenly lashed out at her.

The younger brunette wasn't far from the truth, either. Peter was diagnosed with Multiple-Personality-Disorder at a young age. His _other half_ was like his best friend some days; on other days he was his worst enemy. Chess had created numerous problems over the years, but he became rather quiet when Peter met Victoria. Chess was a part of him that came out during hard times. Whenever he came out, Peter became very violent. When Chess had a hold on the reins, there was no telling what would happen.

The day Victoria died, the dark-haired man couldn't keep his inner monster at bay. He never wished to drive his little girl away, but his boa-constricting ways never seemed to let up.

At the age of sixteen, Jamie Fleming ran away from home. No one knew of what happened to her; for all they knew, she could have moved to China by now.

Whatever the case, though, Peter hadn't stopped looking. Which was his reason for contacting the orphanage in the first place. Peter thought that his daughter might have been working for an orphanage at some point. The younger brunette had loved little children from a very young age.

Upon researching further into the orphanage, the billionaire was disappointed to find that his daughter wasn't employed there. Though, his search into the facility didn't stop there. He took a look at the children there as his employees were cruising through the site, (the beauty of Peter being a billionaire was that he could afford twenty-four/seven search teams for his daughter).

When Peter saw Rosalia and learned a bit about her, he was rather intrigued. She reminded him of Jamie in so many ways. Not her appearance, but her characteristics. The doting father in the billionaire just couldn't let her stay in that orphanage. Come to think of it, it probably wouldn't hurt his persuasion to turn Palm City into a privatized police force, either. He was so close; his state-of-the-art security business known as ARK would change the PCPD forever. Fleming had big plans for Palm City; he could change it little by little, given the right chance.

-0-

Living at ARK Towers with Mr. Fleming was kinda strange, little Rosalia mused. The people there were nice to her, and she was able to get whatever she wanted, but this all seemed too good to be true. The petite blonde gnawed on the pencil in her hand as she lay on her bed, contemplating what to draw on the sketch pad before her. Over the years of being an adoptee, she noticed that she didn't stay in one place for very long. After her first doctor's visit, she would be brought to the nearest orphanage. And she never even knew why… Was there something wrong with her?

Rosalia was brought out of her reverie when she heard a knock at her open door. The little blonde picked her head up, a curious look on her face. As she brought her bright pink eyes over to the door, she noticed her father-figure standing in the entrance to her room.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Fleming!" she began with a tiny grin. The eight-year-old sat up and placed her sketch pad on her lap.

Peter smiled back at his adopted child. "Would you like to come with me? There's a bash going on downstairs that we would like you to attend."

Rosalia bit on her bottom lip, not very sure if she should go or not. She hardly knew anyone. Maybe it was time she started to get to know them…

The billionaire watched her expectantly as he waited for a response.

"Well," Rosalia contemplated aloud, albeit very quietly, "I guess I should go."

"Good answer," Peter sent her a light smirk. "Why don't you go try on that dress you picked out the other week ago? It'll be fine for the night's event."

An exuberant beam flashed across the little blonde's face. "Okay! Should I meet you downstairs when I'm done?"

"Take your time," the billionaire replied before exiting the room he was barely in. He received another exuberant smile from the little blonde, to which prompted a genuine smile of his own.

Neither Peter nor Rosalia knew what was in store for them in the near future. What was to come just might change their lives for eternity. Unfortunately, neither would know it until it was too late.

**Here we are. Questions, comments? Please feel free to ask/make them. Reviews are loved! The sequel should be out fairly soon. **


End file.
